Many advances are being made in assistive automation technologies. Many of these advances involve artificially intelligent interactive devices which enable a user to communicate with the interactive devices to provide instructions for automating several home processes and/or otherwise, for placing general inquiries and the like. While these existing home automation systems and automated virtual assistant systems typically include an interface allowing a user to audibly and/or physically interact with the system, these existing systems lack robust imaging components that allow for an efficient and accurate identification and tracking of a user within a space and additionally, localization of the user in the space.
Thus, there is a need in the assistive automation device field to create new and useful systems and methods for visually interfacing with a user by implementing novel computer vision techniques. The embodiments of the present application provide such new and useful systems and methods.